Automated systems, known as automatic meter reading (AMR) systems, exist for collecting data from meters that measure usage of resources, such as gas, water and electricity. Such systems may employ a number of different infrastructures for collecting this meter data from the meters. For example, some automated systems obtain data from the meters using a fixed wireless network that includes, for example, a central node in communication with a number of endpoint nodes (e.g., meter reading devices (MRDs) connected to meters). At the endpoint nodes, the wireless communications circuitry may be incorporated into the meters themselves, such that each endpoint node in the wireless network comprises a meter connected to an MRD that has wireless communication circuitry that enables the MRD to transmit the meter data of the meter to which it is connected. The wireless communication circuitry may include a transponder that is uniquely identified by a transponder serial number. The endpoint nodes may either transmit their meter data directly to the central node, or indirectly though one or more intermediate bi-directional nodes which serve as repeaters for the meter data of the transmitting node. Some networks operating in this manner are referred to as “mesh” networks.
Some AMR systems use a mobile collection device, such as a handheld computer equipped with RF technology or a van based RF system, to collect meter data. Meter data may be collected on a regular basis, e.g., monthly. In a typical meter data collection scheme, identifiers (such as transponder serial numbers) for meters to be read on a particular day are compiled into a route. The mobile collection device may then collect the data for the meters on the route during a single traversal of the route. For walk-by or drive-by efficiency, the meters on the route are typically located in a geographically contiguous area.
A number of different communication protocols are used in AMR mobile collection systems. Some examples include a one-way protocol (also known as a bubble up protocol), a one-and-a-half-way protocol (also known as a 1.5-way protocol or a wake up protocol), and a two way protocol. In the one-way or bubble up protocol, the transponder in each MRD broadcasts its meter read data in such a way that the mobile collection device only needs to listen to receive the data. The meter read data is typically broadcast with the transponder serial number that uniquely identifies the transponder from which the meter read data is broadcast so that the mobile collection device can associate the meter read data with a particular MRD. In the 1.5-way or wake up protocol, the mobile collection device broadcasts a wake up tone on a designated frequency. Any MRD within receiving range of the wake up tone will respond with its meter read data, which the MRD transmits with its transponder serial number as in the one-way protocol. In the two-way protocol, the mobile collection device transmits commands that are directed to particular MRDs. For example, the mobile collection device may use commands that include the serial numbers of the transponders of the MRDs to which the commands are directed. In the two-way protocol, each MRD only responds to commands that include its transponder's serial number and ignores other commands. In this way, the mobile collection device selectively targets certain MRDs for downloading meter read data.
For any of these protocols, the utility company may have the GPS coordinates of each MRD and may download the GPS coordinates to the AMR system along with the meter read data. The AMR system may include geographic information system (GIS) information that allows the AMR system to display the route visually, for example, with icons used to display where transponders are located.
A utility company may need to disconnect customers for a variety of reasons. For example, many utility companies disconnect customers whose accounts have become delinquent. In some cases, the utility company removes the meter from the service location, e.g., the customer's home, to prevent the customer from receiving service. However, a customer can reestablish service by stealing another meter and connecting it in place of the removed meter. Further, because the stolen meter is not registered to the customer's account, the utility company will not be able to bill the customer for consumed resources.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique for locating stolen utility meters.